


Dayshift (Sequel to Nightshift)

by Nat_Ahgase



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Lead, Jaehyun - Freeform, NCT 2020, NCT U, Osaki Shotaro - Freeform, Osaki Shotaro-centric, Wholesome, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, shotaro - Freeform, soft, taeyong - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Ahgase/pseuds/Nat_Ahgase
Summary: Ava and Shotaro haven't seen each other in a couple of years and with her big travel plans for the summer, Ava didn't really have a reason to stay. But when she runs into Shotaro, everything seems to change.Will she still get on that plane with a one-way ticket? Or will she let herself fall in love all over again, knowing that the risks haven't changed?(COMING SOON)
Relationships: shotaro/ava, shotaro/original female character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dayshift (Sequel to Nightshift)

The wind is brushing through the trees outside the coffee shop as Ava has her head on the table. She didn’t expect that choosing the final destination of her trip would be something she has to do before heading out, so she is just putting it off. Pretending she doesn’t need to return ever and can just stay away exploring the world for the rest of her life. 

After much discussion with her father, she emptied her savings account and booked the trip of a lifetime. Can’t use the money when you’re dead, her father had said merely two weeks after her mother died. The comment stung a little, but they both knew that he was right. There’s no point sitting on the money she put aside the past three years only to get a job she barely likes at some company that doesn’t care about her. 

So without hesitation she booked a flight out the day after her graduation with no clear idea of when she’ll come back. Until then, there are still a couple of weeks to go, but Ava can hardly wait to start packing. 

It would be absolutely ridiculous to start packing now, especially seeing as she doesn’t even have a suitcase yet and it would just be lying in piles on the floor. Of course she knows that, but the tingly feeling in her toes makes her want to dance the tango with her wardrobe. 

There isn’t much else to be excited over. The semester isn’t over yet and her job is easy, but fairly boring. Sometimes she misses her days at the convenience store, where she would just sit around and do nothing. But she was never truly alone there. Here, despite having one colleague that she likes, the atmosphere is just… weird. 

She spent so many years here now, working part time and studying. Sometimes she would even take a nap between classes, just to avoid walking the extra two blocks to her apartment. The perks of knowing the boss definitely played a huge part in that. But no one ever really got her attention here the way he used to.

She watches as the leafs are blown in one direction then suddenly in the other and begins reminiscing her life back in the nightshift where she didn’t even have to go outside to see the stars, because they would shine right back at her when she looked in his eyes. 

Maybe they can meet again someday.


End file.
